villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sebastian Milton
Sebastian Milton is a fictional character and a major antagonist in The Walking Dead comic series. He is the spoiled son of Commonwealth governor Pamela Milton who uses his position to get away with considerably inappropriate behavior. He is also responsible for the death of Rick Grimes. He makes his first appearance in issue 177 and serves as a supporting antagonist in Volume 30: New World Order, a minor antagonist in Volume 31: The Rotten Core and the main antagonist of Volume 32: Rest In Peace. History New World Order Sebastian is first seen with Kayla outside the Commonwealth having sex with her. But they are interrupted by Mercer, who save them from a walker. He then complains about his lack of privacy and about Mercer to his mother. Later, Sebastian approaches Eugene's group and tries to flirt with Yumiko and rejects him. Sebastian starts manhandling Yumiko and shoves Magna to the ground for trying to intervene, causing Princess to attack. Sebastian outraged and ordering Mercer to banish all of them from the Commonwealth, but Mercer tells him that he provoked them first. Elodie tries to help Sebastian up, but slaps her for it, much to Michonne's anger. The Rotten Core After the riot, Sebastian finds his mother cleaning up the mess and asks her why she is doing this, Pamela yelled at him for cussing. He asks her if there are other people that should be cleaning up, Pamela tells him that they need and start to helping out but says no, causing a scene the gets Dwight and Laura's attention. Later, Sebastian is seen with his mother, Lance Hornsby, Maxwell Hawkins, Mercer, Rick Grimes, Michonne and Dwight outside on a hunt. His mother sees a Walker, she asks Maxwell for her shotgun, hits the shoulder and tells Mercer to kill the Walkers. She asks Sebastian if he wants to go back and he replies saying that he didn't even want to come. Rest In Peace Sebastian arrives and tells Pamela that someone is banging on the door and trying to get in. Rick tells them that it's the conspirators, and asks Maxwell to lead them to a back exit. Once their outside, Sebastian grabs Rick and demands to explain what's going on. Rick tells him they're in the beginnings and he is trying to save him and his mother. He doesn't believes him, because he believes nobody would think to defy him and his mother. Enraged Rick grabs Sebastian by his throat and tells him that everyone hates him and his family, since they take advantage of people and treating them badly. He asserts this, but doesn't want any of them to die because of it. They continue to escape, waiting for some guards to pass and go out into the street. They headed to Greenville for a safe place, on the way, they encounter Paul, Carl and the rest of their entourage. After they reunited, Rick tells Jesus to escort Pamela, Sebastian and Maxwell to Greenville. After the rioting and Rick's speech, Mercer arrests Pamela, much to Sebastian and everyone's shock. Sebastian becomes furious and starts protest, but Pamela stops him and tells to be quiet or he'll end up in a cell with her. During the night, Sebastian confronts Rick and armed with a silenced pistol. Rick tries to convince Sebastian that he doesn't want to do this, but he ignores him and starts to replies that his and hi mother's hard work and the Commonwealth falling apart because of him. Rick then to convince him to put the gun down, but he continues to ignoring him, as he tries to talk him down, Sebastian shoots him in the chest, clutching the pain and bleeding heavily, Rick asks Sebastian "What did you do?". While bleeding and clutching his wound, Sebastian panics and apologizes. However, he shoots Rick three more times, killing in the process. He drops his gun and flees from the scene. Two days later, after Carl found Rick reanimated, putting him down, and Sebastian caught and arrested for the assassination of Rick Grimes. Later Carl visits Sebastian, recognizes him and tells him he doesn't even what to say to him. Sebastian then tells him that how things were hard for and his mother when they arrived at the Commonwealth and never even killed a person before. Carl tells him to shut up, and tells him that no one likes him, in fact, never did. He then tells that he is not a good person and did feel bad for what he did to his father and have him in imprisoned is much better than death. Since he gets to visit whenever he wants to see his misery. Carl then warns Sebastian that if he ever tries to escape, he will hurt him before dragging him back into his cell. With that, he tells Sebastian he'll be seeing him, before leaving. Navigation Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Elitist Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Weaklings Category:Image Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists